Stradivarius
by AzenorFeroceGriffe
Summary: Le violon d'un certain détective finit englouti dans les flammes lorsque le réputé docteur Watson ne peut trouver le sommeil. Résulte en un violon brûlant dans un impitoyable brasier. Et un détective endormi dans un fauteuil recouvert d'une couverture par un ancien soldat.


**Disclaimer :** Grand merci à ce génie qui porte le nom d'Arthur Conan Doyle, ainsi qu'à Guy Ritchie qui nous as dépeint les personnages de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson de manière superbe, attachante et unique. :3

 **Note :** Écrit pour un ami qui aimait l'idée d'un violon en flammes. Pas très rassurant, n'est-ce pas.

 **Le Stradivarius.**

Un vent mordant et froid soufflait dans les rues de Londres, faisant frissonner et geler quiconque avait le courage d'arpenter la ville à cette heure de la nuit.

Le temps était impitoyable et glaçant, n'hésitant pas à prendre la vie des sans-abris avec une lenteur vicieuse. Leurs corps gelaient à même le sol, leurs yeux resteraient fermés éternellement, leurs visages pour toujours figés dans une expression de tranquillité, ou celle d'angoisse et de peur.

Ainsi, Watson fut fort heureux de se trouver à cet instant même confortablement dissimulé sous des couvertures chaudes, le feu crépitant non loin de son lit le berçant dans les bras de Morphée.

Soupirant de satisfaction, John se retourna afin de trouver une position plus confortable. Le lit protesta contre le mouvement avec un couinement plaintif.

Il se demanda distraitement quel individu ou événement pourrait venir déranger son repos bien mérité. Il grimaça lorsque des hématomes provoqués par l'arrestation d'un énième meurtrier se réveillèrent avec une furieuse intensité.

Encore une bagarre, qui n'était pas la première et ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Watson ne l'avouerait jamais, mais c'était une des choses qu'il préférait dans son métier 'd'assistant' d'un certain détective.

John sourit brièvement avait de se caler confortablement contre son oreiller, espérant dormir quelques heures de plus avant que Holmes ne vienne le réveiller avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

Watson tendit l'oreille lorsqu'il entendit un crissement étrange, comme une vieille porte qui grince. Le médecin attendit plusieurs secondes, haussant les épaules lorsque le silence ne fut pas dérangé une nouvelle fois par ce crissement suspect.

Pas de Holmes entrant à la volée dans ses appartements en faisant le plus de bruit humainement possible, racontant une de ses absurdes expériences à un débit de parole incompréhensible.

Pas de Gladstone à moitié mort gisant au sol.

Pas de Lestrade venant demander leur aide sur une affaire.

Et c'était le milieu de la nuit, personne ne viendrait le déranger à cette heure.

Toute personne saine d'esprit, hormis Sherlock Holmes, savait que provoquer la colère de l'ancien soldat serait un acte suicidaire et lourd de conséquences.

Il avait oublié une possibilité. Une seule. Si évidente qu'elle lui avait échappé, telle la fumée s'échappant d'une cheminée. Les yeux de John se plissèrent avec agacement lorsqu'il entendit ce couinement horrible traverser le plafond pour venir déranger ses oreilles sensibles.

Un son que produit les cordes d'un violon maltraité par son propriétaire.

Propriétaire qui portait le nom de Sherlock Holmes.

Soufflant bruyamment, John se débarrassa brusquement des couvertures qui emprisonnait ses jambes et se leva, se dirigeant avec détermination vers les escaliers qui le mèneraient aux appartements de Holmes.

Il monta les marches d'un pas lourd et traînant, imaginant le sourire moqueur qu'arborerait son meilleur ami à le voir ainsi énervé au delà de ses espérances.

S'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps, John aurait sûrement déjà étranglé Sherlock dans une explosion de rage.

Oh, mais il l'avait déjà fait. Les traits durs de John se changèrent en un sourire quand ce souvenir lui revint. Il avait tenté d'étrangler Sherlock, croyant qu'il venait tout juste de tuer sa femme. Sa toute nouvelle femme, Mary Morstan, à qui Sherlock ne manquait jamais de signifier que sa présence était non-désirée.

Avec un soupir, Watson ouvrit la porte menant aux appartements de Holmes, les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent aux sons stridents et dissonants qui provenaient du violon torturé des mains de son maître.

Sherlock écrasa presque l'archer sur les cordes du violon lorsqu'il les fit vibrer, tentant de faire le plus de bruit possible. Il eut l'air contrarié, presque ennuyé.

Pas de Watson hurlant son nom, pas de bruits sourds provenant des escaliers.

Rien. Que le silence.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Il fit glisser l'archer rapidement et répétitivement sur les cordes, arrachant à l'instrument des cris stridents et suraiguës.

Le grand détective sourit et gloussa légèrement lorsque des bruits de pas parvinrent à ses oreilles, se rapprochant de lui à une vitesse traînante et agonisante.

Sherlock expira lentement, se composant une expression sérieuse et concentrée. Même si à l'intérieur il bouillonnait avec l'envie de rire et de moquer le pauvre docteur qu'il avait si brusquement tiré de son sommeil.

Permettant un petit sourire satisfait de tordre ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes, il repositionna l'instrument sur son épaule, posant l'archer avec douceur sur les cordes. Ses doigts pressaient les cordes avec dextérité lorsque Watson entra dans ses appartements. Il avait l'air épuisé, abattu mais aussi furieux.

Une mélodie harmonieuse s'échappait du violon, un changement drastique des cris torturés que poussait l'instrument avant que Watson ne fasse son apparition.

Sherlock sourit innocemment alors que John le fusillait du regard, la mine sombre et épuisée. Mais les yeux chocolat brillant de malice du détective furent la cause de sa chute.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Watson ? Demanda Sherlock, posant le violon distraitement sur une table.

John supprima l'envie d'écraser de son poing le nez de son ami, préférant résoudre le problème civilement et poliment.

-Il y a, Holmes, que vous jouez du violon alors que j'essaye de dormir. Il est...plus de trois heures du matin, bon sang ! S'écria John, jetant ses mains dans les airs avec un soupir irrité.

-Je suis désolé. S'excusa Sherlock, l'expression presque convaincante.

Chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Même sur le point de mourir, le détective ne présenterai ses excuses à qui que ce soit.

Les mains nouées derrière son dos, Sherlock recula de quelques pas pour se tenir face à la cheminée.

-Surtout que demain, vous avez un dîner avec notre chère Mary Morstan. Il siffla, le ton amer et le regard fixé obstinément sur les flammes crépitantes dans le foyer.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, toisant Holmes avec un air incrédule et agacé.

-C'est donc de cela qu'il s'agit ? Mary est ma femme, Holmes. Faites-vous à l'idée une bonne fois pour toute, répondit Watson, le ton sec et cinglant.

Sherlock ne montra aucune réaction, si ce n'est que ses muscles ne se raidirent légèrement. Têtu, il resta les yeux perdus dans les flammes dansantes de la cheminée, au grand désespoir de son ami.

-Et pour être sûr que vous ne saboterez mon rendez-vous avec Mary... commença Watson alors qu'il s'empara du violon avec un mouvement brusque.

Sherlock ne se retourna que trop tard, ayant à peine le temps d'apercevoir son violon bien-aimé se faire jeter négligemment dans le feu impitoyable par son ami.

-Non ! Il s'écria, regardant avec désespoir son violon se faire engloutir par le brasier affamé.

Les cordes du violon se consumèrent presque immédiatement, produisant un son aigu et sec. Puis le bois de l'instrument noircit sous la constante agression des flammes.

Sherlock semblait dépité, presque peiné alors qu'il regardait son violon brûler, les yeux mornes et vides.

-Cessez donc de faire l'enfant, Holmes. Ce n'est qu'un bout de bois, lâcha John, le ton fatigué.

-Ce simple bout de bois, comme vous l'appelez, vous as empêché de tomber dans les bras de Morphée de nombreuses fois, lui rappela Sherlock avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Il grimaça presque avec douleur, lorsqu'il constata que son appareil de torture réservé à son ami, n'était maintenant guère plus qu'un tas de cendres.

-Allez dormir, vous en avez besoin. Insista Watson, désignant d'un coup d'œil les imposants cernes noirs sous les yeux de Holmes. On put presque le confondre avec un raton laveur.

-Je n'ai guère besoin de dormir, Watson. Rétorqua Sherlock sèchement, se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil avec un lourd soupir.

John ricana légèrement, secouant la tête de manière incrédule. Holmes rechignait à lui accorder un simple regard, préférant fixer le plafond, le sol, ou quelque objet qui attira son attention. John vit son ami sursauter soudainement alors que ses paupières commençaient à le faillir. Watson gloussa doucement, s'approchant de Holmes l'expression moqueuse.

-Bien-sur que si. Vous...

Watson s'interrompit lorsqu'il aperçut que son cher ami détective avait rendu les armes et s'était finalement endormi. Avachi dans le fauteuil et ronflant doucement, la machine à résoudre des énigmes paraissait presque inoffensive. John alla s'emparer d'une couverture, avant de l'étendre sur la forme assoupie de son meilleur ami.

-Pas besoin de dormir, hm ?

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sherlock trouva un nouveau violon Stradivarius posé sur sa cheminée, un ruban rouge nouant l'archer avec l'instrument.

Sherlock sourit avant de s'emparer de la pièce finement sculptée, la retournant afin de l'observer sous tous les angles. Le violon contre son épaule, le détective fit glisser l'archer sur les cordes avec dextérité, souriant en appréciation lorsque la mélodie s'échappa de l'instrument en notes claires et harmonieuses.

Il n'entendit pas Mme Hudson se presser contre la porte afin de l'écouter jouer, un sourire attendri illuminant son visage d'ordinaire sévère et dur.


End file.
